badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Regular show lost episode?
Note: I did not create this pasta and I am in no way taking credit for writing it. I'm just passing it on. Hello there,my name is Nicole.I loved regular show! Untill one day came an odd episode on air…and from that day i never watched it again. Well this is how it began.So…i was home alone.My parents went out for dinner and i stayed home alone.It was 4 AM i couldn’t sleep and my parents didn’t return yet.So i went to the living room and turned on the tv (and the lights of course). I went to Cartoon Network to see what was on. Regular Show was on! Well…It’s kinda odd that Regular Show is on CN at this hour.So i just went and watched. The beginning was normally beginning by the title ”Regular Show” And then came the episode’s name: ”Rigby’s revenge”. Rigby’s revenge..? I never heard of that one before.So i was curious and continued watching. It started off at the park,and i saw something blurry laying on the ground with something red. I tried to figure out what it was.Then the blur was finally away. I saw that Pops was laying on the ground with blood everywhere and..it looked like he was….dead. I was freaked out by now.Why would Cartoon Network air this?! For some reason i continued watching. And then the scene cutted to Mordecai’s and Rigby’s room with Mordecai hanging from a rope. That’s where the nightmare begun.The screen turned all black. All i heard was screaming and crying… Then it came all back again.There were a pile of bodies on eachother and i pile of blood. I had the feeling i had to puke and…cry at the same time.The screen turned black for a split second and Rigby appeared. He had red glowing eyes his body…covored in blood.his red eyes was staring right at mine.Like…he was staring in my soul… He slowly raised his arm and pointed at me and said: ”You’re next” then it all ended.Just normal credits rolling. I was really freaked out by now.I grabbed my phone and called my best friend (Odin) to see if he was awake.But no answer… So i just went to bed like nothing happend…like this was all a nightmare.The next day i woke up and realized that no one was home. Strange…my parents said they would be here already…Anyways,i just went to Odin’s house and knocked at the door. He finally opened the door.”Hey Nicole.What’s up?” ”Erm..nothing much…um…have you ever seen a Regular Show episode called: ”Rigby’s revenge”?” ‘…Y-You saw it too?’ ”Yeah…? It fucking creeped the shit outta me” ”…Dude we need to call them.” ”Call who?” ”CALL THE FUCKER WHO FUCKING AIRED IT!” ”…I guess you’re right…got the number?” ”Yep…” ”Alright”.So..we just dailed the number and someone answered: ”Hello?” ”Erm…hi my friend and i saw a regular show episode called: ‘Rigby’s revenge’ and-” I was interupted by my friend ”WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU AIR THAT?!” And then he replied back and said: ”Look,that episode wasn’t ment to be aired we just made a joke of Riby being evil ans stuff.” ”Then…when Rigby pointed at me that i was next…was just a joke? And all the blood and dead bodies too?” ”Woah,woah,woah.We didnt put ANY blood or dead bodies on that episode.We’re not THAT sick ya know.” ”Wait…so…you didnt make dead bodies or blood or something..?” ”Look,i don’t know why that was on but we didn’t put any blood or dead bodies or something.” ”…” I just quickly hang up. ”Dude Nicole,if that wasn’t on the episode…how is it possible..?” ”I-…I don’t know” ”…Have you seen my parents anyway Nicole?” ”…Your parents aren’t home too?” ”…Yeah? They want put to eat dinner to one of those fancy restaurants but they never came back.” ”…M-Mine either” ”…Wait…You…you don’t say those…” We quickly went to my home and just tried to watch the episode again.Luckily i left my camera on the table on pointing at the tv and me without knowing.I grabbed the camera and replayed the tape.We speeded it up a little at the end with the dead bodies.And then it finally came to me.The dead bodies looked exactly like our parents. And then i woke up.I was relieved to see that it was all a nightmare. And then i saw something next to my bed im my trashbin.Strange…i didnt throw anything out this weekend. I picked it up to see what it was. I was creeped out.It was written in blood and it said: ”You’re next”… Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Crappypasta.com Category:Engwish Category:Troll pasta Category:Lost Episodes